tatemotherfuckinglangdon
by Decembers Love
Summary: After one year of sadness, tate finally sees violet again. Because of his mother constance, she needs to talk to him. On both sides, the hidden feelings and emotions come up. Will this be the end?
1. Chapter 1

This is my own selfwritten story, like, boom. Very excited. Please be polite, i'm not from england and i know my english isn't perfect. I'd be happy about reviews. :)

Silently the tiny figure of a boy with curly, blonde hair layed on the dirty, worn-out matress in the dark basement. absently he starred at this one picture of his girl like he did so often. His little violet. But she wasn't his girl. Not anymore. A sigh builded in his throat and before he could react he already let out this slightly mark of hidden feelings. There was not a single day, not even a single hour where he could get her off his psychotic mind. He was missing everything about her. How their bodys fit with each others so perfectly. Her soft, in a smile curved lips on his. Simply, even after 1 year without her, she was his everything.

Upstairs he heard some steps. Unexpectedly the basement door swung open, instantly tate heard steps, running fastly down, right in his direction. Nervously tate turned his head as he saw her. Her blonde hair was hanging in her face, covering her red cheeks. He didn't know if she blushed or was just red from running. He prefered the first option. Her beautiful, too big eyes were looking so helpless, just helpless, nothing else. Speechless he observed her movements closely, how she just stood there, starring right back. For some reason, it made him angry. But in the same moment he wanted to yell at her and let all his emotions out, she started talking. Her voice was angel-like. Softly, but still clear. A bit like a whisper, it was obviously that she was as nervous as he was. Enchanted from the sweet sound of her voice he stood there like in trance, not possible to speak, or just to listen. He just watched her lips moving.

"And, will you?"Violet said, starring aimless around in the dark room.

Tate cocked his head, feeling so lost. As he returned with her words into reality, rubbing his hand against his neck, all he could stutter was; "Could you, uhm, could you repeat that violet?" How old was he? He already killed 10 people, talking with a girl couldn't be that hard.

She raises her eyebrow, leading her sight to his blue eyes. They were unnormal blue, she thought. She couldn't hide that she was unhappy anymore. Not when she was next to him. To the one person that made her life just 1 year ago. She started again, repeating exactly what she just said.

" Your mother, constance, is freaking out in the garden. I really don't know why they all wanted me to bring you up to her, but honestly, i'm a bit worried. Could you .." She stopped for a moment, collecting her thoughts again. His blue eyes made her go insane. " Could you go upstairs, talking with her?"

Like in slow motion he started walking, Violet watched him closely, she kinda studied every move and every sound he made. Violet's face changed from worried, to angry, and then to just emotionless. This boy raped his mother. Wanted to kill her dad. How could she still have so deeply feelings for him. All the time, the whole year she felt like she lost a part of her heart. Why she felt so complete right now, next to a matherfucker?

She lifted her head as the sound of steps on an old, creaking wood plank came up. Suddently, the trance was back. She glanced into his eyes. it seemed like the world stopped, they only excist in a world full of violet and tate.

" You look beautiful, violet. "

And with this words he was gone, and a heart was melted.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like chapter two. I was a bit busy and had long time no idea. I am seriously not happy with that chapter, it's boring. but have fun, reviews wanted. 3

Chapter Two.

"Wake up!" a woman yelled, whose annoying voice could probably be heard by the whole house. Voilet could practically hear the anger in her voice, making her sound so funny. Biting her tongue she tried not to burst out in laughing. failed. After a few, the memory of the last day brought her painfully back into reality.

Sneezing, she starred at tissues full of her red blood. It was pathetic to cut herself. She was dead. Maybe it was just a habit of her. If something goes wrong the only thing she loved was her razorblade. And tate. What? Why she suddently thought of this motherfucker again. She couldn't even discribe the feelings she felt. Hate - He raped her mother. But she couldn't deny that she loved him. Otherwise her wrist wouldn't be covered with dryed blood now.

"VIOLET, OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!"

Obviously, Ben joined her mother. Guess what, daddy? Little girl will do what you want for the first time. Violet rolled her eyes before she stood up and putted on a black shirt, the first one she saw laying on the floor, a 'You me at six' shirt, one of those modern pop-rock bands, she really liked them, some of their songs had awesome lyrics, careful not to touch her bloody-scared wrist. A song part popped up in her mind, automaticly she started to sing quietly; "Underdog, just look at the mess you made, Its such a shame, a shame, we had to find out this way. " rhythmically she moved to the door, thinking that locking her door over night was the best idea she ever had.

Damn, she mumbles as she saw her mother, calmy, leaning against the old wood doorframe. And the totally opposite; her dad. snorting. The hands clenched to tight fists, his forhead in creases from all the anger, painted on his face. He stood there like he'd be on the way to slap violet right across her face. But. She knew he wouldn't. So she stood there, ignoring every alert in her head to just start crying, like she gives no fuck. 'Damn', she thought. Ahaha. Her dad was already shouting. 'Easy, puppy.' Another thought of her. Normally she'd just shut the door, locking it again. Today wasn't normal, for sure. She caught herself thinking about him. His curls. The way they fell in his face, almost over his eyes.

Violet lifted her head, the first time she really listened to her mom trying to talk forcefully. "Violet we just want us to be a happy family. Like we were once, just you, me and your dad. We love you violet.." She couldn't hear this shit anymore. The words of her mom faded away like pain with time. What a good example.

" You love me?" she bursted out in laughing, her voice full of irony and sarcasm. She yelled every word a bit louder; getting more and more upset. "you fucking dare to take the word 'love' in your mouth. I don't think you ever understood what love is." _You died loved, violet._ "Both of you." _It's you and me forever, like romeo and juliet._ "But sure, i'll be the perfect daughter, i mean, we are banned in this goddamned house. Forever, aren't we? Much love, amen." The corners of her lips curved into an sharply smile as she passed her parents, walking with fast steps down in the kitchen, getting an coke. 'round and round, drama all the time.'

Knack. Immediatly Violet turned around. And again. Trance, lost feelings, melting, and curly blonde hair hanging over a forehead, almost over brown eyes.


End file.
